The invention resides in a drill or lathe chuck, particularly for medical equipment, comprising a housing with a central passage in which at least one clamping element is disposed and means for moving the clamping elements into, and out of, a clamping position.
Particularly in connection with surgery, but also in other medical areas, occasionally equipment is used wherein rotatable tools such as a drill or a milling cutter must be firmly engaged. To achieve this, drill or lathe chucks are used as they are known, for example, from DE 26 52 831 A1 and also from DE 27 35 358 A1.
During operation of such tools not only the tools, but also the chucks come into contact with body liquids and tissue of the patient. After use, the chucks must be cleaned for which suitable washing apparatus are provided.
Care must be taken during cleaning that the respective tool or chuck is cleaned in such a way that no residues remains.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a drill or lathe chuck which satisfies high hygienic requirements.